Number XV Xerenia
by WolfHeart14
Summary: As a Somebody, Airene, she has an unknown past. As the Creative Ninja, she is able to shed her story to one girl before she fades from existence. I don't own anything except Xerenia. The story was kinda used before but I had made a few tweaks to the plot line.
1. A Tale to be Told

Chapter 1: a Tale to be told

I'm running through the castle now, ever since Xemnas said that I'm no longer needed and to cease to exist. But still, I have one thing I still have in my non-existing life that makes me want to continue, Lotus. She is technically my daughter, as well as Marluxia's and Vexen's daughter as well. Maybe I should explain this.

* * *

_ "We'll just make this an experiment, nothing will be lost, you won't be in any harm," Vexen told me, "You will just bear a child, that is both mine and Marluxia. Marluxia won't bear the child yet though I trust you."_

* * *

Why did I agree to that? I may just be sixteen years old, even if Lotus was aged to be fourteen, I'm still her mom. I'm number XV, the Creative Ninja. I easily got out of the way before they could try to execute me. I was now running for my non-existent life.

Yet though I needed to tell Lotus my past, she already knows Vexen's and Marluxia's, but Vexen had skipped over meeting me when he was Even and I was Airene. I have to tell her; otherwise, she'll have an empty space within her which she will never fill if I cease to exist.

* * *

"Lotus," I was nudging her awake. To her, I was considered as a friend, but she still knew that I was her mother, "I need to tell you something."

"Mom?" she asked half-awake, "What is it?"

"I don't have much time, they plan to cease my existence," I told her now wide-awake, "But listen, I need to tell you of my past. So then, you will always know I'm there for you."

"Okay," she said.

And thus my tale begins…

* * *

**(A/N: I know the third time I use Xerenia and the second time I use Airene, but she's her own character this time, No ties to any of the Organization's members beforehand when she joins. Anyway I hope you will enjoy it as her tale unfolds.)**


	2. Abandoned yet Found

Chapter 2: Abandoned yet Found

I never knew why at first, my parents abandoned me when I was four years old. Yet though this was more than twelve years ago when this had happened. I was perfect, yet they abandoned me. All I remembered was fiery flames destroying my home towns and being left in the night with many stars in a clearing at a forest. All I ever saw was the stars. My clothes were burnt in some places but were mostly torn.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who… who is that?" I asked.

Then I saw him, he was sixteen years old but his long silvery-green/blue hair already went past his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Oh, you're an orphan are you?"

That's what started me to cry. I didn't know why but I did.

"Hey don't worry, I'm an orphan to. Name's Silver," he said, "and you are?"

"Airene," I bluntly told him.

"Airene huh? It's a beautiful name," Silver said, "Anyways I have a camp close by, if you would like to, you could stay a while."

"Okay," I told him.

Then he carefully carried me back to his camp while I fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself in my own tent.

"Ah your awake," Silver said, "Here's a change of clothes, I'm sorry if they don't fit."

I had changed into them, a skirt that was tight fitting around the waist, snow-white leggings and a midnight black top.

Soon I got use to a camp life, living there until I was fourteen. While others have come and gone, I just stayed there.

Then, that's when it happened…


	3. Freezing Water and False Trust

Chapter 3 Freezing Waters and false trust

Silver and I were out trying to find food in the middle of winter. We were crossing a lake frozen over, but the ice was very thin and buckled under. We set up a camp near the lake, with a fire drying our clothes and only being wrapped by a single worn down blanket.

Then Silver had an odd look on his face, one that had creep me out. He was still piling wood on the fire but something about the look on his face made me wary. Then I noticed what he was about to do, he tried to force me to remove mine. I kept in on as hard as I could, but his cold hands would always go for me. There, I had two choices, either submit and let him do what he wants to or fight back.

I fought back and sent one of my tranquilizer darts straight at his arm. I took my somewhat dry clothes and wore them and ran as far as I could. Hopefully as far away as I can forever. When I stopped I saw another, yet smaller pond, what caught my eye was that at the bottom was a glimmering star-shaped stone. What was it? It was interesting after all.

I never knew why I did it, but I broke the ice and dove for it, when I touched it, I was surrounded by a blinding white light. I was exhausted from fighting back from Silver and running as well as breaking the ice. Easily, I allowed myself to fall into a dreamless slumber. I was asleep as the star-shaped stone took me far away from Silver.


	4. Where am I?

Chapter 4: Where am I?

I was unconscious when I felt the sun's warming rays. But my eye's remained shut.

"Hey," a voice said, slightly shaking me.

"Oh please tell me you're okay," he said, still shaking me slightly.

When I woke up, I found my eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh you are okay," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And where am I?"

"You're at the Land of Departure," he said, "Name's Terra. And you are?"

"Airene," I said.

"Well Airene, I'm surprised that you could even use a Keyblade," Terra said.

"A…Keyblade?" I asked.

"Your weapon," he said, "isn't the blade you're holding a Keyblade?"

I looked down to my right hand there, I saw it as true, the guard was a pentagon shape with the top point going downwards, it' shaft had a silvery blue flow weaving itself around it with a star, cherry blossom and a seashell at the places where the flow never touched. The key was like an open star with a star starting the flow that ended at a jewel where the hilt was. At the top point of the open star was a paintbrush with colors on the tip.

"I guess it is," I said, "a creative one if you could say."

"Maybe that's why it's called Creative Spirit," Terra said, "If you would like to, there is a place you could live and train to master the Keyblade. Don't worry, you're not the only one, my master and two of my friends are Keyblade wielders as well."

Then he helped me up on my feet which were wobbly at first but then I soon was able to walk on my own again. The star-shaped stone was left behind, not certain where it was. My clothes were all torn up again. I couldn't believe it too, but I guess it was a good thing; it wouldn't remind me of my past. Terra guided me to a castle that I felt was full of light.


	5. The Masters and Apprentices

Chapter 5: the Masters and Apprentices

I was lead to steps right at the top, a teenage girl about three years older than me with blue hair was waiting.

"Terra, where were you? The master was worried about you," she asked, "and who's she?"

"Aqua, I found her unconscious when I was scouting, but there is one thing that makes her the same as us, Ven and the masters," Terra said, "She's a keyblade wielder."

"Really? Then we must show her to the master immediately," Aqua said.

* * *

The two had lead me to what I had assumed to be their throne room, there at one of the walls, I saw a boy around my age with gravity defying hair like Roxas. Yet though when I noticed him Terra told his master what happened. Yet though I saw two keyblade masters, one full of light slightly tainted by darkness while the other was pure darkness.

"Is she really a keyblade wielder?" he asked, "Please summon your keyblade then."

I summoned it, both the masters were surprised.

"You must learn to master the keyblade," he said, "if you would like, you could be my apprentice and study alongside with Terra, Aqua and Ventus."

I slightly nodded, and then he introduced himself as Master Eraqus, while the other was Xehanort. I quickly became friends with Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Aqua had showed me to my room which already had new clothes for me.

I tried them on, surprised on how it all fitted nicely. I had regular boots that were rimmed with gold. A ruby red skirt that was longer in the back and shorter in the front with the bottom, rimmed with a golden band. Snow white leggings thankfully. I had tee-shirt that was a golden orange with very short sleeves. Two emerald green straps went over my tee-shirt and a golden Masters' symbol as Aqua told me was over where the two straps crossed. I had on a single fingerless glove on my right hand since there was a mark on it since I was born that I rarely wanted to show. I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon with golden bells on the ends. And the plate armor on my left arm was shaped as a shooting star with the tail circling my arm.

"Well?" I asked Aqua.

"You look great," she said with a smile, "Now I suggest that you start training as soon as you can. You as well as Ven have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Then Aqua had leaded me to their training grounds. There she trained me while Terra was training Ventus. They taught me, befriended me and soon, I began trusting them. I began helping Ventus out since he had some sort of incident with Xehanort. We soon began competing with one-another seeing who was better, Terra trained me and Aqua sometimes comforted me and helped me with any problem no one else could help with. Eventually, I told them the reason why I ended up in the Land of Departure. But they didn't mind though, they said that they were glad it happened, otherwise then, they wouldn't have met me, or knew another apprentice.


	6. the Mark of Mastery Exam

Chapter 6 the Mark of Mastery

I couldn't believe that I was to take the Mark of Mastery Exam alongside Aqua and Terra. Although, Ven isn't ready… I arrived after him yet I'm taking the Exam…I'm very confused of Eraqus' reasoning.

* * *

But the night before, Aqua came into my room while I was reading and gave me a wayfinder. It had silver frame and a golden token of the Mark of Mastery emblem. The shells as I knew wayfinders were usually made out of were a dark red in the middle and a brighter read towards the tips. With thanks I finished reading my book and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was our Mark of Mastery Exam. The first part of our Exam was destroying these spheres of light, when I saw something, that these spheres were sabotaged. After we had eliminated all the spheres, the second part came, the battle. It was us against each other at the same time.

"I have come to a conclusion," Eraqus said, "The two masters will be Aqua and Airene. I'm sorry Terra but you failed to hold back your darkness."

I was surprised, shocked and upset. Surprised that I was a Keyblade Master, upset since Terra isn't a master when he deserved it and shocked for everything. Afterwards, I left early since he had no special mission for me other than his request.

* * *

I went to my room to relax a bit when Master Xehanort came in while I looked out the window.

"Miss Airene, I have a special task for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked unsure about it.

"I want you to help me draw the darkness out of Terra," Xehanort said.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Why did you leave me on that day Airene?" someone asked, when I turned around, I saw it was Silver. The only difference was that his eyes were a golden color.

"Oh you don't remember," I asked.

"He can't and never remember the good things about you, only negative things," Xehanort said, "but of course I will bring him back if you will aid me."

"No, I never will help you with this," I said rushing out.

* * *

I was running as far away as I could, how did Silver find me? As I ran I accidentally bumped into Terra.

"Master Airene, what's wrong?" Terra asked.

"Oh please Terra, don't use my new title," I said, "and as for what's wrong, I have to leave."

"Leave? Did Eraqus give you on a mission?" Terra asked.

"No it's not a mission by Eraqus or a mission from a Keyblade master," I said, "it's a mission of choice."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked as I found myself outside.

"It means I'll be gone, for a while," I said, summoning my Keyblade armor and Keyblade vehicle which was more like a bike for me. I left the Land of Departure, unsure of ever returning.


	7. Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden

Chapter 7 Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden

I didn't travel to many worlds, but I went to a few going there unnoticed.

I found myself in a small group of Islands. Wandering around, I found a few sea shells that had closely resembled the ones on my wayfinder. I didn't know when, but someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry miss, I didn't mean to," a boy with spiky brown hair said.

"Sora, do you always have to do this?" a boy with silver hair asked.

"Oh no It's okay it was an accident after all," I said after examining the two, they both closely resembled Ven and Terra.

"Oh thank you," Sora said, "oh sorry but I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku."

"Well that's nice," I said, "just try to stick together and let nothing destroy your friendship."

I quickly left the Islands because I wasn't sure what do tell them afterwards if they began asking questions.

* * *

Then I found myself at Radiant Garden, meeting a small boy around seven years old with slate-blue hair.

"Ienzo, don't go wandering around without anyone," I man with long blond hair said, "My pardon me for not introducing myself, my name is Even."

"Airene," I said, "and I'm assuming this little kid is Ienzo."

"Yes although after what happened with his parents, he's been very quiet though," Even said.

"I see," I said, "do you by any chance have heard of anyone named Terra, Aqua or Ventus? They're my friends."

"No, I'm sorry," Even said, "but someone earlier was looking for you, a man named Xehanort."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"I would assume he went to the Keyblade Graveyard," Even said, "its strange though, he also was muttering about Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

I quickly went to the Graveyard also finding Aqua, Terra and Ventus there. Ventus had requested to have us end his life, but I couldn't understand why though. Suddenly we all got separated, I was soon facing Silver.

"Why little Airene, long time no battle is it?" Silver asked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked summoning Creative Spirit.

"Why to know why you abandoned me my little Airene," Silver said, "Why I thought you had feelings for me."

"I did at first," I said, "Until you almost did that thing that winter night."

Soon we began to fight and soon, I easily had defeated him.

"Just saying, you weren't any friend like my new friends," I said and hurried off to find anyone who needed help.

* * *

Soon, I found Aqua and Ventus, only thing was that something was wrong with Ventus, I could tell by his voice and his eyes.

"Airene, what happened with you?" Aqua asked.

"Nothing much, the more important thing is what happened with Ventus," I asked.

"He and Vanitas, they've merged together," Aqua said.

"Then we have to separate the two," I said.

Prepared for battle we fought Ventus-Vanitas. I don't remember much for I passed out in a blur. When I woke up, I found myself next to Aqua and Ven who were also unconscious.

* * *

"Ah I'm glad to see you're Master Airene," a man with wizard clothes said, "I am Yen Sid, a former Keyblade Master."

"It is an honor to meet you," I said, "but how did I end up here?"

"The thing is after you three passed out, I helped you to get here, by the way, I'm Mickey, a Keyblade wielder to," Mickey said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, soon, Aqua was waking up, "Aqua! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Where's Ven and Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Ven's next to you and we have no idea where Terra is," I said.

"Ven, wake up," Aqua said shaking him slightly.

"His heart is fractured, he needs to repair it himself," Yen Sid said, "Until then I suggest that you find him a safe place to sleep in."

* * *

We took him back to the Land of Departure, which he chose to by himself somehow, where Aqua and I, sealed the world. Assuring him that he is safe.

"Now then, to find Terra," I said, and we were led back to Radiant Garden.


	8. Terra-nort and a New Life

Chapter 8 Terra-nort and a New Life

We found him, but he seemed different, his eyes were a golden color and his hair was oddly white. After fighting him, he sacrificed himself and we both dived for him, afterwards, Aqua was giving herself up so then Terra and I would be safe. Afterwards, I passed out again after we escaped the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

When I felt I had regained consciousness, l let my eyes stay shut, but I could tell that I was in a room.

"Don't worry Xehanort, she'll live, the only thing is that she had to have taken a serum Even created so then she would live from her injuries," a man said.

"I understand, as long as she could retain her memories then it will be fine," Xehanort said.

I let that slide and went to sleep. I did feel a little different but how could I tell if I was a little tired.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw what happened; I was turned into a four-year old again. The odd thing I was in a bed in a big room with an empty bookshelf and desk. Then I noticed a few people in my room. But the three I recognized easily were Ienzo, Even and Terra, or Xehanort as he was called now.

"Ah, I'm glad you're finally awake," the man said, "My name is Ansem the Wise, and the six people with me are Ienzo, Even, Aeleus, Braig, Dilan and Xehanort. And your name as I presume is Airene, we found you and Xehanort outside and you had many injuries. We were glad that serum reversed the injuries, but it also had accidentally reversed your age and you're a four-year old. You're now under my care just to keep yourself safe."

Afterwards, they all left and Ienzo looked behind, as the door shut. I couldn't believe it, why would I be turned into a four-year old? At least I still exist, otherwise then there would be no other reason why I would exist.

I guess this is my new life now.


	9. A Day With Aeleus and Ienzo

Chapter 9 a Day with Ienzo and Aeleus

Okay so I have this new life and well, let's just say I'm not use to this yet. I cannot wield my Keyblade the same way I use to and I have to wear a lab coat. Just saying I do not like my new life. So to try to resolve this, I just stopped talking. Nothing was wrong with me, but I didn't want things to happen again.

All I wanted to do that day was sleep, but however the at the door was Aeleus with Ienzo who had a tray of food.

* * *

"Hello Airene, Ienzo here thought it would be nice for you to have some breakfast since you didn't show up earlier," Aeleus said, "Come on Ienzo, she wouldn't bite you."

True, I wouldn't but there were a number of other things I could do to him. But with my diminished size, even if I am a Keyblade Master, my size sort of prohibits me using the Keyblade itself. With thanks, I ate my breakfast, while Ienzo was watching me with his observant eyes.

"Oh come on Ienzo, can't you just let her eat in peace?" Aeleus said, "Anyways, Airene, if you want to, then you could come along and sort of hang out with me and Ienzo for the day. You can't always just stay in your room."

* * *

He was right, but I didn't want to wear the lab coat. I looked around my enormous closet, finding what closely resembled what I wore but a smaller size. A ruby red skirt with a golden lining that was pleated and the back was longer than the front. There were snow white leggings, I had on a mahogany tee-shirt.

When I left my room, surprisingly they were waiting for me. Soon we went to the courtyard and I sat do beside the fountain. Ienzo was following me and sat down beside me.

* * *

"Airene, will you ever start talking to us?" Aeleus asked, "Ienzo wrote down for me to read that before this all had happened, he heard you talking once with Even."

All I simply did was just shook my head no.

"Okay then, here," Aeleus said handing me a notepad, "So then you could then communicate with us then, Ienzo here has one too. Just write down whatever you want to say."

I looked at the notepad, it was simple, but what could I say?

"How about we play a little game?" Aeleus asked, "We could ask each other questions about each other. Just to get to know each other, that's all."

I simply nodded my head, and that was how the day went by.


	10. the Device and Nobodies

Chapter 10 the Device and Nobodies

I knew that Ansem said to not continue studies on the heart, but, I knew for a fact that everyone else had other ideas, building a contraption at the basement. I didn't know what to do, tell Ansem or let them do what they want. In the end I heard an explosion and ran as far as I could until a weird shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes had finished me.

* * *

I don't know where I am now, in this dark shore; there was no way I could get home. But oddly, I sensed that Aqua was here. My limbs have been aching and I needed rest so I slept for two days. I've been wandering this place for ten years always coming back to the shore to sleep, when I woke up this time, I found a man in a black cloak sitting on a rock.

"Hey kiddo, finally awake I see," the man said, removing his hood to show he had a scar and an eye patch, as well as a ponytail of black hair with a streak of gray.

"Who are you?" I asked summoning Creative Spirit, it has been a while since I had wielded it.

"Why lookie here, little mute Airene finally mutters a word," he said, now I remember who it was, Braig.

"What do you want Braig?" I asked.

"Xemnas has been looking around frantically for you," Braig said, "You have no idea how hard he's been searching. He wants you to come back and join us again."

I followed him, it's not like I had a choice either follow him or be stuck here forever. When we were walking there he forced on a cloak identical to his except for my size but at least I was able to keep my wayfinder on me and we entered in this round room, where thirteen others were sitting and Braig took his place. Everyone's hood was down and I easily could identify Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Lea but I was confused when I saw someone I could recognize in a heartbeat. Ven? What is he doing here? Last time I saw him was when he was in a coma.

Soon I became Xerenia Number XV, the Creative Ninja and I met up with Ven in the Grey Area.

* * *

"Ven! I can't believe you're here!" I said.

"Excuse me, but who's Ven?" he asked.

"Seriously, Ventus, did that coma give you amnesia as well?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said, "I didn't get amnesia from the coma I woke up from yesterday."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Lea or as how he is called now as Axel asked.

"The new member, she keeps on mistaking me for someone else," he said, "Someone called Ventus."

Then Axel saw me. He was the same old Lea I remembered just with teardrop tattoos.

"Airene, still the same old girl I remember," Axel said, "how come you're the same height as Roxas?"

"Vexen, as Even, he gave me this serum to help with certain injuries but turned me into a four-year old," I said, "so then, he's not Ventus? But why does he look exactly like him?"

"Beats me kiddo, besides Roxas here is the Nobody of Sora," Axel said.

I've already learned that I became a Nobody, but seeing Roxas there reminded me deeply of Ven, if only I could see him again, that would be nice but if I'm right, he's still sleeping safely.

"Thanks Axel," I said then turning to Roxas, "I'm sorry I mistook you for a friend of mine."

"It's okay," Roxas said, he was reminding me more of Ventus and Sora.

* * *

I went to my room finding it simple, out of all the rooms I had to sleep in where I lived; this was one of the plainest ones I've seen. I took out my wayfinder and looked at it.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven," I said to myself, "I miss you all. If I hadn't ran away then this wouldn't have happened."

No matter what happens, they are always in my heart, even if I had lost mine.


	11. My Daughter

Chapter 11 My Daughter

I don't know where to start with this, all it began was with a confrontation with Vexen.

"What do you want?" I asked, Creative Spirit was between us.

"Just a small favor, something I could easily repay," he said.

"How about you just stop getting into my life, my friends, I can't get them back," I said leaving.

"All I request is one small favor," Vexen said, "Nothing more."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to help me and Marluxia, bring forth a child," Vexen said.

"Are you crazy? I'm fourteen years old; my fifteenth birthday isn't for another month! And you want me to do that with you two?" I said.

"Not really, it's just a little experiment I want to test out," Vexen said, "We'll just make this an experiment, nothing will be lost, you won't be in any harm. You will just bear a child that is both mine and Marluxia. Marluxia won't bear the child yet though I trust you."

"That's all huh?" I asked, "All you ever wanted was a kid?"

"Does it seem that obvious?" Vexen asked.

"Yes, fine, I'll help you," I said, "but I alone get to name the child."

"As you wish then," Vexen said and then began the experiment.

* * *

Then days became weeks and weeks became months. And then finally I had her. I wasn't certain at first but then decided to name her Lotus. Vexen was getting impatient and had decided to age her to thirteen so that was one lucky break I had. She had my own black hair in Marluxia's style as well as ocean blue eyes. Only thing that had set her aside was, she was born with a heart.


	12. The End

Chapter 12 The End

"So all this time," Lotus said, "I had a heart, while my parents didn't?"

"Yes my dear," I said, "I'm sorry for keeping that away from you. The one thing I wish I never kept from you that you had a heart."

"Its okay mom," Lotus said, hugging me for the last time.

"I have to go now," I said making my way to the door, "Just promise yourself that you would remember me."

"I will," Lotus said.

* * *

When I opened the door I found myself face to face with Xemnas.

"Well then, I see your ready then," Xemnas said.

"You just don't understand," I said, "You never knew my entire life and you never will."

I tried to get away but I was too late, I felt the Etheral blades force itself into my body. I knew Lotus was still awake, when I felt the blades leave my body, my body was already crystallizing and dematerializing.

"Mom!" Lotus said, running towards me, "What…what's happening to you?"

"Lotus, this is what happens," I said, "when a Nobody ceases to exist. I'm sorry that you have to see this."

"What can I do?" Lotus asked, "I can't do anything without you."

"There is one thing," I said, "when you're heartless and nobody is destroyed, the original person can come back. Which means, I will come back as Airene, but I'll still be your mom. I know that…you could wield…the Keyblade which we've kept a secret from everyone else. I want you to leave this place, and head to Hallow Bastion. If I see you again, then we will bring back Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Take my Wayfinder, and return it to me when you find me again."

"I'll try to," Lotus said taking my wayfinder and placing it around her neck.

* * *

With that, the rest of me had ceased to exist, to return one day as Master Airene.


End file.
